


Forbidden Love

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by CelebrianElrohir and Legolas meet in Imladris a few days before the council of Elrond.
Relationships: Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Based on challenge/ request from Snapdragon posted in The library of Moria. Legolas and Elrohir meet in Imladris a few days before the council of Elrond. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, but they all live in my mind. 
> 
> Warning: Elrond is not really nice, wise and comprehensive in this story. ( No flames please. He is and always will be my favourite elf, after all I married him -grin-) 
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> \- first time  
> \- Balar: Bay in the south of Beleriand.   
> \- The council part of this story is book cannon, with the difference that Elladan & Elrohir are present. 
> 
> Feedback: I dream of it....PLEASE?!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas Emerald and Kristina.

Legolas was wondering through Rivendell forest, it was so beautiful yet so different from Mirkwood, he had received invitations several times before, especially from Aragorn who used to wander around his home land, but he could never accept the invitation, the lord of this lands was not very well seen under his fathers eyes, so he had always invented some kind of chore to keep him busy at the palace, but now he was here on business, a council had been call by Lord Elrond, all the important peoples of middle earth were Attending it, and he had been send to represent the green forest...yes he was right; it is a wonderful place...some flowers and trees he had never saw before; a very ancient tree caught his attention, the trunk was warm under his touch, the wood formed different patterns on it; it was very old indeed.

"It was a present" came a voice not from far away.

Turning to face the intruder of his privacy he found a young, dark haired elf, almost as tall as him, fair as the tree; even more, as fair as his favourite flower back home. Eyes green as the delicate leaves...

" It was Cirdans present to my father. It came from Balar. " caressing the trunk he went on with his explanation "the other ones came from it's seeds" referring to the other's growing around.

"It is very old..." looking up to the tree.

"I used to hide in it's branches when my father was angry at me...I felt safe up there." still petting the trunk.

"Is your father upset at you?" asked Legolas looking at him.

Smiling "No...Thanks Elbereth. No..." looked at him. " I was heading to the cascades and I saw you; I hope I did not interrupt your thoughts...I usually do not invade others privacy like this "

"You did neither ." looking into Elrohirs eyes. A shout came from the closest path.

"Elrohir!!!!..."

"I have to go...you might find some trees of your interest on the east side of the house, some even older than my friend...."

"Elrohir!!!!"

"Excuse me .....I must go...." He left. Legolas eyes followed him until he was out of sight, caressing the trunk for the last time to continue his expedition.

Elladan stopped when he saw his twin approaching.

"I knew I could find you somewhere around here..."

"I was heading to the waterfalls" explaining.

"Father wants to speak with us."

Setting off to the house.....

"Did he mention the subject?."

"No...Glorfindel told me he asked for us to be in his study within half an hour."

Elrohir knocked the study's door and a commanding voice allowed them to enter.

" You call for us?....."entering the room the twins stood in front a big elaborated wooden desk; very neat but full of papers, books and old documents. Elrond stood up from his chair and walked to the window.

"Yes....I wish for you two to stay at Imladris instead of going to perform your orc hunt of the season, and attend the council." Turns to look at them. "It is also one of your duties as princes of this land...."

"Why have you called for a council in such an urgent manner? What is the subject of it? It must be of great importance..."

"You will find the answers to your questions within a few weeks Elladan...."returning to seat " You two are dismissed.....I must finish this ...." More to himself than his sons.

Late that night, Elrohir was in front of one of the long walls of the library filled by different kinds of books.

"Well...which one of you is coming to bed with me tonight?" wondered the dark haired young elf staring at the wall.

*I will... * thought Legolas from the door frame where he was standing. "My mother used to tell me the story of the Silmaris when I could not sleep......"approaching to Elrohir who had turned to face him.

"So did mine..."answered smiling shyly. "you...Can not sleep?."

"No...you?" looking at him.

"No..." realizing he was staring, returned his attention to the books.

A little smile of pride formed in Legolas lips at the reaction of the prince of Imladris. "I have never seen so many books in the same room...My father does not care much about books."

"No?"

"No...he believes that in order to become a good warrior and king, you only need to be aware of court business and dominate all war skill."

"Do you also think that. Is that all a warrior and king needs?"looking at him.

"No.....but I usually do not agree with my father....."

Elrohir heads to a little table with a bottle of miruvor. "Can I offer you a drink?" pouring the liquid into the goblets until they were half filled.

"Yes ..thank you." sits on a chair next to the fire.

"Books are good for the mind......" Elrohir handled him the wine and sat in the other chair, facing him. "Sometimes they help you see or face your life in a different way...or distract your thoughts for entire days....."

"I distract my mind in the field......improving my aiming....but I enjoy books too....Have you read all the books in this room?....." drinks a seep from his glass.

"Yes.....some of them more than twice....." scanning the wall with his eyes for a minute and then returning to the blonde elf "father is always trying to add more ....."

They continued their talk till the sunrise.... retelling their own stories, laughing at some anecdotes, and finding some of the things they had in common.

The following day a few hours before the sunset, to welcome the full moon and night Elrohir was heading to his favourite spot in the cascades and saw Legolas shooting; with perfect aiming; his target on the trunk of a tree. The things he had heard were truth, and even more, he was beautiful, graceful, skilful, interesting....but especially beautiful...is hair...as blond as the tassels of corn in harvest season...and the deep, blue eyes reminded him of the cloudless sky in spring...he had never seen an elf like him in his long elvish life. After several minutes of staring he reluctantly continue his way. *Nice new habit Elrohir, staring at the guests... * Mumbled in his mind. Legolas perception caught the breaking of a twig and searching the surroundings saw the one who had tormented his mind all day. But he was just passing.

"Elrohir?" calling him.

Elrohir turned heading to where Legolas was..... "It seems I can not stop interrupting you..." embarrassed. "I did not mean to disrupt your practicing."

"You did not....." shoots another arrow....."Where were you heading?......"

"The cascades..."Watching the arrow land on its mark. "To watch the nightfall."

"Alone?...With no one to share such a beauty?" Legolas smiled tenderly waiting for an answer.

"yes.....I used to go with Arwen but I am afraid she prefers to spend her time with Estel now...." Realizing he was winning "It is only natural.....they love each other....may I?...." referring to the bow.....

"Yes...." Handles it to Elrohir who takes a shoot that lands next to the previous arrows some inches away from the center mark.

"I was never good at this...."watching the target.

"you should lift a little your right arm...try again..."Standing behind Elrohir who had assumed a shooting position; watching the target over his shoulder and embracing him put the bow in a position which satisfied him, "There..." enjoying the fragrance of mixed flowers in the other's hair, he whispered in his ear "It is easier if you lift this arm like this...." Elrohirs eyes were closed, the little reason he had left was lost in the strong arms involving him, the sensation of a warm body against his,...so close...the soft words colliding in the tip of his pointy ear...... and Legolas hand sliding from his right hand trough his arm until it break contact. But his body stood steel behind him. He took the shoot, which was deviated by his trembling hand.

"I will never be as good as you at this......" he murmured, turning his face a little to face Legolas.

"You only need to practice a little more...." Pulling Elrohirs hair away from the shoulder, kissing it softly and following the increasing beat path he found the ear lobe which slid into his mouth; causing a drawn moan from the other elf. " You are so beautiful" opening his eyes Elrohir turned in Legolas arms to face him.

"So are you"

For some minutes they allow themselves to be lost in each others eyes; until their lips could wait no longer and collide in a sweet, shy kiss, their arms trying to hold the bodies tight. Legolas found it's way into Elrohirs mouth and the shy kiss turn into a need that seemed impossible to be fulfilled. Finding support in the trunk of a tree, they broke the kiss to breathe, Legolas hands unbuttoned the robe covering Elrohirs chest....and his lips kissing it softly "I want to make love to you Elrohir....."

"Not here..." trying to make his voice audible. "Someone might see us"

"Where?" biting Elrohirs upper lip.

"Come..."

They went to a hidden spot of the valley. Elrohir used to go when he wanted to think, hide or simply being alone. It was under a cliff surrounded by a thick barrier of trees and partly blocked by a distant waterfall. Nobody could get there unless they knew the unseen path.

Legolas hand reached to caress Elrohirs cheek, standing in front of him getting closer to kiss him, his hands rummaging Elrohirs back finding their way down to the buttocks pushing him to his body so their erections could meet under the restraining cloth. They groaned into each others mouths.

"Let me take you out of this clothes." Legolas hands worked fast but tenderly on his body, gentle fingers usually followed by warm kisses and a wet hot lick.

Lying naked on the grass Legolas was kissing Elrohirs abdomen, while one of his hands reached his elf hood stroking it rhythmically; until his mouth involved the head of it. Sliding it in and out caused a thousand new sensations in Elrohirs body. He had have blowjobs before but this, was different, it seemed Legolas knew exactly what to do, to make him shiver under his touch; and he did not seem disgusted like the couple of girls he had being with, long time ago...Despite the remaining feeling of tremor in his mind; this... was the only time everything felt right. Trembling and with a deep cry, Elrohir came into his mouth, and for his own surprise he drank all the pearly liquid of his own release not missing a single drop. Then lying on top of him, he kissed him passionately. His hand found the hard cock inflicting pressure on his left leg and with hesitant motions at first, started to jerk him off. Legolas hips moved steadily with the strokes, and the sounds he made let him know he was doing a good job. He was hard again, the pulsing need between his legs claiming for a new release, noticing this Legolas released himself from the delightful grip of those marvellous fingers and looking into his eyes one of the blond elf hands slide between his legs pressing teasingly in the small entrance of his body. Getting the expected reaction Legolas kissed his check "Do you want this?" purring in Elrohirs ear.

"Yes" sinking his face on the blond hair.

Leaning on one of his arms Legolas brought the hand to his mouth to moisture his fingers causing a sudden shiver in Elrohirs body; placing his fingers back in place, pressed against the tight entrance sliding one inside the trembling body beneath him. Then two more fingers invade his body and startled he sighed closing tightly his eyes.. Legolas kissed his check and lips sweetly to make him feel protected, and with a last teasing movement pulled his fingers out; accommodating himself on top, the tip of his cock pressed the small opening. Elrohirs hips moved forced by a need he had never felt before "Go slow..." he whispered to Legolas, who was kissing his neck.

"I will take care of you" moving slowly forward he entered him allowing the flesh surround him, adjust to the intrusion. Elrohirs legs spread wider, lifting his hips and with a growl he relaxed his body to the new sensation. Starting as in slow motion Legolas started to rock backward and forward increasing the trusts with their sensations or shared pleasure. It didn't take them, much time to reach climax, since the foreplay had been longer than usual especially for Legolas who didn't use to tease and prepare his partners this way. Recovering his breath he looked at the elf beneath his body and with a trembling palm, he caressed his pallid face, green eyes opened under his touch and looked at him lovingly, strong arms circling him. Closing his eyes kissed him feeling an emotion he had never felt before.

Within the next four weeks Elrond noticed the new bound between his son and the prince of Mirkwood and something he could not determine disturbed him. And it was not the fact that the young prince was from MIRKWOOD there was something else...but what?...a knock on the door took him away from his thoughts.

"Yes" he cried while going back to the papers on his desk Glorfindel entered the room and stood in front of the lord of Imladris.

"The party of dwarves has crossed the eastern border an hour ago. My Lord. They should be arriving at any moment."

"Good.....We will celebrate the council with in two days then." A new knock on the door let them know that the dwarves were entering the city. Elrond put on his robe. And headed to the main entrance with Glorfindel.

"Have you seen my son Elrohir today Glorfindel?" standing in the top of the stairs waiting for the guests.

"Only in the morning. My Lord. You wish for me to find him?"

"No. I will talk to him after dinner"

In Legolas room, after dinner. Elrohir was looking through the window when his lover's arms embraced him from behind kissing his check softly.

"Why do your eyes avoid me when other's are present? My fair prince?...."the blond one was purring to the dark hair, behind the sensitive ear.

"Because all they can do when they reach your gaze is daydream and wish..." leaning back in the safety of the new found arms. "And I blush like a maiden ..." he grins ashamed at his own statement and turns to see Legolas giggling "You find it amusing?" pretending to be upset until a smile betrayed him.

Cupping Elrohirs face in his hands Legolas kissed him and looked into green puppy eyes "I love the way you look at me.....I love the way you kiss me , I love the way you touch me....."pulling a braid behind Elrohirs shoulder. "I love you....I am in love with you Elrohir....."finding his eyes again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallways of the last homely house Elrond was trying to find his son, bumping in some of his guests in the progress of his search. At the back yard he stopped noticing his daughter sitting with Estel under Ithils light, they were silent, just holding their hands together. He only wished Arwen would realized what a mortal life implied...but she was infatuated with the mortal man...and knowing her, he knew nothing would make her change her mind... Elrohir was not there, and he had checked the entire house, except for the north wing, assigned to Mirkwood elves. Passing next to Legolas chambers a familiar voice attacked him. Not particularly the voice but the word itself..... "Deeper....."and the intonation it was given. Opening bruskly the door he found his youngest son naked, in bed, in the company of the blond elf. With the slamming of the door the young elves sank in their passion came abruptly back to reality.

"What is the meaning of this?!!!" Elrond asked furiously while the lovers disengaged their bodies from the intimate bound they shared.

"Father....."Elrohir replied scared, jumping out of bed to put some clothe on.

"I want you away from MY SON!!..." he ordered to the prince with commanding voice.

"I LOVE your son, My Lord...."answer defiantly.

"You call this PERVERTION ....love?......." Elrond was mocking and snearing at Legolas.

"Yes. I do." Defending his convictions, and the new found love that filled his heart and soul like none had done it before.

"Father....." Elrohir pleaded "Please...."

"I will kill you with my own hands if I ever see you near Elrohir again..." Elronds voice was low now, but this only meant a real menace.

"Your son has a will of his own; he should be free to chose the one he wants to share his heart with...." Legolas replied politely trying to reason with the lord of the house.

"As if it was not insult enough to pervert my youngest son under my own roof, now you dare to tell me how I must act towards him....?" Legolas eyes fixated on Elronds, which were cold and full with anger. "I always mean my words young prince, if you appreciate your life, I recommend you to do as I say." Turning to leave he called for Elrohir to follow him, who obediently did without looking back at Legolas.

Elrohir followed his father to his private study and there he waited for some kind of reaction that never came. Watching his father walk from one side of the room to the other, he felt like when he was a child waiting for his punishment after he had been caught for some juvenile prank he and Elladan had performed.

" I had noticed you were different Elrohir, but this ..." shaking softly his head in denial "It would never crossed my mind." After taking a minute to evaluate his words he finally spoke "I do not wish to imagine the things he made you do..."

"I am no child father" looking at his hands, he played nervously with them, not daring to lift his eyes.

"Are you telling me , that you did it willingly" arching an eyebrow in disbelief " Are you telling me that you WANTED another male to touch you?...kiss you... TAKE YOU as a MAIDEN would be?"

Elrohirs eyes were shut so hard they hurt, the lids did not allow the tears forming in the insides to leave either. " I love him "

His father's answer came plain, directly to his face in the form of a slap, which made him reassure his feet on the marble floor not to lost his balance.

" I do not want to hear you say that, you can NOT love him, it is not normal... and stop crying, you sound like a woman" Stepping away from his son Elrond sat on his favourite leather chair next to the fire. "We will forget this ever happened ... If anyone saw you they will not dare to mention it, You will remain in your brother's company until this...prince...left Imladris. Am I clear?" waiting for some kind of reaction from his son, who remained motionless looking at his feet. "Elrohir!!! Am I clear? I do not want you near him again."

"Yes father." Defeated.

"Good. You are dismissed..." Elrond leaned back on the chair with a heavy gasp and turned his gaze to the burning flame of the fireplace.

Elrohir left the room in silence, his mind crowded with memories of shared happiness with the blond prince, mixed with his father's voice echoing in the back of his head. *It is wrong * the only one he had loved in his entire life was forbidden... Elrohir felt so confused, so clouded and unable to think that in his walk ended in Elladans private chambers. His brother was sleeping as peacefully as he always did when he was at home, safe from the dangers of the wild.

"Elladan..." Elrohir murmured to wake his brother. "Elladan"

"Elrohir? What's the matter?" mumbled still sleepy.

"Can I stay here, with you?" he asked feeling week and childish.

"Have you been crying?" sitting on bed to give his younger twin a better look

"No. Can I stay?"

"Yes. Elrohir you know you can." Sweetly answered him throwing open the blankets from the other side of the bed. "Come... It is a cold night" Rounding the bed Elrohir took his shoes off and slid under the silky covers snuggling in Elladans protective arms. " What troubles you, dear brother?. You told me you had not been crying when your eyes are red as a rose in spring"

" Will you always love me?" asked with an insecure voice.

"Yes. What kind of a question is that?" Petting Elrohirs back in order to comfort him.

" No matter what I do?"

"Elrohir! What?!" puzzled and completely unaware of the reason of Elrohirs state.

" Will you?"

"Yes. You are my brother and I love you. None of your actions or words will change that. Now will you tell me what is troubling you?" concerned Elladan waited for an answer.

" No. I... just want to try to sleep."

Elladan knew that no question would found it's answer that night so he left Elrohir rest, comforting him with the passing of the hours till the rays of the uninvited morning sun intruded his bedroom.

The council...

The bell; the bell was calling them to the council. There he would see Legolas again. Only a few hours back, that would have been a very pleasant and inviting situation but now, It was torturing him. He did not dare to face Legolas. Not after what had happened. His father's words still echoing so loudly in his mind...* You call this PERVERSION love?...I always knew you were DIFFERENT...like a MAIDEN would...You can NOT LOVE HIM* He could not face him...

" We should go Elrohir...otherwise we will be late."

His brother's familiar and tender voice made him come back to reality. "Yes"

There in the semi circle formed for the meeting, he took his place, his two brothers next to him. Elladan to his left and Estel to his right. Legolas was sitting, infront of him, across the circle, desperately trying to get to his eyes with no success. The council began. Words kept hitting his mind. But none seemed to find it's meaning. They were only sounds floating in the warm air of the valley. Nor when Legolas stood to explain Smeagols fate he dared to look at him. His words were not mere sounds, they were arrows stabbing his heart. * I love you* Legolas had said to him the just a small amount of hours ago, before his father found them expressing their feelings for each other. * I love you. I am in love with you* After hours of debate the noon bell called for breakfast, breaking the silence of the moment.

"I will take the ring." A small voice followed the sound of the bell. "Although I do not know the way"

"I think that this task was appointed for you Frodo and that if you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk..."

That same evening after the council Elrond commended his sons to ride to Lrien in order to report of the ringbearer and his coming quest.

Leaving in the middle of the night Elrohir saw Legolas staring at him from the balcony of his bedroom.

"It seems that the prince of Mirkwood can not sleep." Elladan marked.

Sighting Elrohir fastened his footsteps to the stables, where their horses were ready to begin the journey to Loth Lrien.

It was a two months-round journey and they would only spend a few days in those lands. The necessary for them and their horses to recover their strength...Elladan had been trying to find a subtle way to reveal Elrohirs secret; that one, which kept him away from the conscious world; including him. But nothing he said or did seem to work. His brother was in pain, a great pain an this time, he would not let him be helped..

* * *

Elrohir was wondering through the mighty forest of Lrien, he knew the paths as well as the ones in Imladris, from the visits he made as a child with his mother. He and Elladan had spent full seasons here. Beautiful ancient trees, they were so close to each other, that the sunlight needed to ask their permition to entry and warm up the small flowers growing at their feet. Words...words had followed him from Imladris. And some he had turn into a silent poem on the quietness of his trip...
    
    
                        " Sweet youth, Tell me why, sad and sighing, thou dost rove. These   
                           pleasant realms?
                          I pray thee speak me sooth. What is thy name?
                          He said.   "My name is LOVE"
                          Then straight the first did turn himself to me and cried. "He Leith, for 
                           his name is SHAME, But I am love, and I was wont to be. Alone in this 
                           fair garden, till he came. Unasked by night; I am TRUTH LOVE, I fill 
                           the hearts of boy and girl with mutual flame"
                           Then sighting said the other  "Have thy will, I am the love that dare not 
                           speak it's name"  
    

"What kind of love does not dare to speak it's name?" A soft, musical voice came from behind some trees. "Love is the greatest joy of our lives. It also can be our greatest pain. All kinds of love deserve a name; because it brings great happiness to our hearts. Without it our existence would be miserable" Galadriel looked at her grandson with a tender smile forming in her pale rosy lips.

"Grandmother!!." Answered Elrohir startled. "I did not see you coming!"

She smiled at him for a while, and then approached to stand next to him. Usually she found out the problems of others in their minds, and hearts, but, when it came to family it was different. She respected their privacy. "Your brother is worried about you." She finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"He should not. I am well." Trying to convince himself.

"Your heart is troubled. I feel the pain in it. And your eyes; I believe I have never seen them so sad"

"It is nothing time can not cure."

"Time do not heal broken hearts. No, when the love that had them broken, is true, and pure"

Elrohir lifted his eyes to meet Galadriels "It was not meant to be. It was wrong" Defeated that was the only answer he could form.

"Matters of the heart are not easy..."she looked at him in those insecure green eyes. He was so afraid that others could find out...so afraid of the reactions they could have towards him. He needed to hear only one thing, to know it. Those who loved him now, would still love him no matter who he chose to share his heart with. "Nobody will stop loving you because you find your happiness in the arms of another male." He looked at her terrified. " The mirror has shown me the blond prince...and the joy in your soul when you were with him." Smiling weakly "My sweetest child...If you could only allowed yourself to listen to your own heart, instead the voices of others..." she ran the silky palm of her hand through Elrohirs cheek "be true to yourself Elrohir; to your feelings."

They returned to the city in silence where Celeborn and Elladan were waiting for them to share the last meal as a family before the twins left Lrien.

* * *

In the way home the twins made a stop, for the horses to gain their strength and drank some water. They had been in the road for almost twenty-eight days by now...Elrohir even quieter than when they left their homeland..

"You are decided not to share your problem with me..." Elladan told his twin brother standing next to the fire they had lit up. Elrohir turned his gaze from the red fame to the other elf approaching to him. "You had always asked for my advice when you were troubled."

"No advice can help me this time Elladan..." smiled imperceptibly at him. " I only need courage."

"I wish I could help you ...The last time I saw you this sad was when mother left to Valinor...I can not bear to see you suffer like this." Genuinely worried for his brother Elladan wanted to help him. He had always been there for Elrohir even if there were only a few minutes difference within each other's birth Elladan had always seen Elrohir as his little, much younger brother. He had always been there to defend him and always would be no matter what. "I will always be here for you Elrohir. Always...I only want you to know that..." Elladan opened his arms to receive his twin who smiling tenderly embraced him tightly around his shoulders.

Four days later the sons of Elrond were entering the last homely house.

Their father was waiting in the main stairs to welcome them home. After informing him of the news from the woods the twins parted to their respective rooms. Only that Elrohir decided to find Legolas first. He needed to speak with him, his heart could not bear any more of this pain another second. He needed to see him, and tell him he was sorry.

In the house search, Elrohir found Estel in the hall of fire, sitting next to where the shards of Narsil had peacefully been resting all this years; for now the sword was forged again to accomplish it's destiny, fight the one ring and help to destroy it.. Elrohir made as less noise as possible trying to pass unnoticed, but a ranger is hardly evaded especially one who had been raised by elves.

"Elrohir" a soft voice let him know he had been discovered. " How was your journey?"

"Quiet. Fortunately no orc attacks or anything like it." Trying not to look impatient or too interested he asked. "Have you seen the prince of Mirkwood? I have a message for him"

"He went to the forest, to practice his aiming." Estel stood up and approached his foster brother to clapped him on the shoulder "Welcome home brother..."

* * *

Elrohir saw Legolas near the waterfalls, aiming his arrow at some mark in a tree; his eyes saw him fairer than the last time. Every sensation he had felt months ago under the ministrations of the blond elf, came back to his body at the sight of him, not that the feeling of blond hair caressing his face, or the tender touch of Legolas lips had ever left Elrohir; but the difference now; was that he was decided to fight for what he wanted. For the one he ever loved.

The blond prince turned at the sensation of someone staring at him. His face turned paler against his will, at the view of the source of his interruption.

"Elrohir" Forcing his voice not to look affected, was all he managed to said.

" I need to talk to you." Suddenly none of the lines he had considered in the way home seemed to help.

"Why should I hear you?" hurt Legolas kept staring in Elrohirs eyes trying to find an answer for his despair. "Why should I hear you? Now?"

"Because you know I love you." Approached to the other elf standing only a few steps away. "I never meant to hurt you"

"You did." Forcing a broad, cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I am sorry." Elrohir tried to caress Legolas face unsuccessfully for the blond elf stepped away immediately at the possibility of contact. Closing his eyelids for a second Elrohir could feel his own heart twitching inside his chest. He knew rejection was the biggest possibility;; but he never allowed to think about it. He had never been so mean to anybody but he had never cared so much for anybody either. "I know there is nothing I can say to mend the way I treat you. My only excuse is that I was terrified. I never felt the way you made me feel, and when my father found out I could not stand up to defend my feelings. I could not stand up to defend you...to defend what we had; I will always regret that ..." looked at Legolas for the last time. "I am sorry" turned and left Legolas to his own thoughts. His named was not called when he was leaving, nothing stopped him from behind, he left the clearing and his hopes faded away with a heavy sigh.

* * *

That night Legolas was walking through the terraces admiring the power of the Bruinen, when a sound much more attractive than the one the waters made, came from the next bridge. Elrohirs voice came soft and tender to his ears. A few more steps and He could see him lying on the rail of the wooden bridge. He looked gorgeous. He was gorgeous. Quietly Legolas walked next to Elrohir, who now was to concentrate on the sound of the water to notice the elf standing next to him.

"It is quite calming..."surprised, Elrohir looked at Legolas reacting. "The sound of water"

"Yes." Elrohirs eyes went back to the river beneath them. "I like it. I suppose I am used to it"

"I thought you had company" resting next to him on the rail. "I hear you talking"

"Nipredil was here" tried unsuccessfully to locate the dog in the darkness of the night.

"Nipredil?" Puzzled.

"Yes. My dog. She usually keeps me company in my night walks." Avoiding Legolas he went back to the water.

"I am sorry..." looking at Elrohir who puzzled turned his head to face him, locking their eyes together Legolas caressed Elrohirs cheek tenderly "I could not have stopped you this morning...I wanted ..."Suddenly his lips were closed in a sweet, soft kiss. Their lips tried to find each other as if they had never met. They kissed until the dizziness indicating the lack of air in their lounges was unbearable. They parted to breath, pressing their foreheads together Elrohir whispered to his lips. " I was afraid you hated me."

"I tried..." smiling faintly Legolas kissed him again pulling him closer to his body. " I tried..."

"I want to make love to you." With butterfly kisses running over Legolas eye lashes Elrohir tried to convince the blond elf " I need to feel your body against mine, I need to feel YOU."

"The clearing?" whispering to his lover's lips while alternating soft bites on each one.

"Nay"

"Where?"

"My room" with a little growl he complained for the lost of warm lips over his. Legolas was looking at him seriously "We DESERVE a comfortable bed."

"It is not safe" pulled away the braids that kept coming into Elrohirs face.

"I do not want to hide... I will not scream it from the balcony of my room. But I will not hide how I feel about you." Petting Legolas face "The ones who hide, are the ones that are aware that they are doing something immoral; and we are not" A deep kiss showed Legolas agreement with those words and in no time they were in Elrohirs room. The clothes discarded all over the floor leaving a trail to the bed. The lovers kissed passionately as to regain the time they had lost. Legolas over Elrohirs body pressing them closer. "I have missed you..."murmuring to his lovers smooth chest.

"I have missed you too" flipping Legolas, the dark haired elf ended on top, he started with wet suggestive kisses on his lips tracing his way down to the velvety, pale neck which he thought a sin to leave to find another part of the magnificent body beneath him. So hard, to leave that neck the sounds escaping Legolas throat were a song he did not want to stop hearing, never. With his tongue worked each nipple hardening at their pick, and when he was pleased with his accomplishment he move to the line forming in the middle of the abdomen muscles; rimming his way down found the pulsing flesh begging to find it's release; liking the pearl drop forming in the tip teased him for a while until he took it fully in his mouth; puling in and out rhythmically. Legolas hips moved instinctively under the ministrations of his tongue. He was close, but Elrohir had another plan. Complaining at the sensation of cold air colliding with the hot flesh Legolas opened his eyes to welcome his lover on top of him, he felt Elrohirs unattended need against his leg and pulling it up won a marvellous sound from his partner witch interrupted the shared kiss. "I need you" Legolas whispered in Elrohirs mouth, the big puppy, green eyes that expressed the sweetness of his lover's personality where filled with need and lust.

"I will go get the oil..." at the attempt of moving a strong grip held him firm in his place, pulling him even closer.

"Do it !!" taking Elrohirs buttocks in his hands Legolas pulled him closer and lead him near the small entrance of his body.

"I will hurt you" mumbled trying to form understandable words. "Please" A begging mouth sucked the lob of his ear "Please" He did not want to hurt him so he tried to be very careful in his way in; slowly finding his way through the tight flesh. Legolas body stopped twisting from pain when Elrohirs cock found the special spot of pleasure. Bucking forward unconsciously The dark haired elf had to hold his lover still by the hips not to hurt himself. Taking Legolas need in one of his hands stroke it steadily with the movements of his body. Warm, pearly, sticky liquid between their belies, was the final sensation which pulled him to the edge collapsing over his beloved. Legolas petted his hair while kissing his head; rolling off the body beneath him Elrohir settled next to his lover, nestling in the comforting arms waiting for him.

"I would scream it from your balcony..."

"What?" puzzled, rested his weight on his arm to steady his body so he could see Legolas in the eyes.

"That I love you...I would..." mingling his fingers with the ones resting on his heart.

"I know" Elrohir kissed him making his last uncertainties vanish away. "I know"

Legolas watched him sleep, how much he had missed him. How much he had needed him. He knew he should have told Elrohir about the upcoming quest, that he had been chosen to represent the elven race, but the only thing he wanted was tonight is to be like this, holding close, his one true love. No worries, no fears. Only their mutual love. For a moment it worked, but now that he saw Elrohir sleeping he realized he might not survive to live the rest of his life under the blessing of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Consulted sources:
> 
> "The lord of the rings. The fellowship of the ring" Book II. Chapters "The council of Elrond" & "The ring goes south"  
> The Elladan/ Elrohir Factsheet by Tyellas. www.ansereg.com  
> "Two loves" Poem by Lord Alfred Douglas quoted at Oscar Wildes trial for homosexual offences on April 30th 1895.


End file.
